Legacy and Destiny
by Doc4
Summary: After sending Angel to Hell, Buffy runs to LA and gets some unexpected help. And, perhaps, finds something she thought lost.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and salutations! Well, here's a new one I've had kicking around the hard drive for a while. thuoght I'd see what people thought. Yes, i will be continuing this one, if there's enough reviews, so let's see them people. Oh, and yeah, it's a Buffy/Kara ship.

I own nothing but my computer and a warped imagination.

Kara Zor-El closed her eyes, spreading her arms out wide as she spun lazily through the air. She loved this. The freedom of floating high above the Earth, no cares, no worries. No responsibilities.

'_Help me someone!'_

'_Hey freak didn't you mother ever teach you not to bite?'_

Cancel that last one, Kara thought, dropping towards the city below her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Los Angeles._

Buffy Summers dodged the vampire's strike, rolling forward, looking for something, anything she could use a as weapon. The two vampires intended victims had run and she had no stake, no cross, just her own self.

Maybe tonight's where it ends, she thought with a sad smile as the vamps approached her. Maybe tonight's my time.

Just as the vamps were about to attack, however, they went flying through the air and into the alley cross the street. Buffy couldn't see this, however. All Buffy could see was a red cape with gold trimmings. And a very familiar triangle design, centred with a very familiar 'S'.

"Holy shit, you're…" Buffy began as the golden haired heroine turned to look at her. Buffy managed to bite back a gasp.

"Are you okay?" Supergirl asked.

"Uh…yeah," Buffy said. "What happened to the v…muggers?"

"Other side of the street," Supergirl said. Buffy's eyes scanned the alley til she found a plank hanging out of a dumpster she hadn't noticed before, grabbing the plank and snapping it in two she raced out of the alley, just in time to meet the two vamps trying to take the Girl of Steel by surprise. Buffy moved fast, driving the wood into the heart of one, reducing it to dust.

"What the…?" Supergirl gasped as the other vampire met a dusty demise. Buffy turned, not even a little out of breath.

"I can totally explain," she said. Supergirl placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm waiting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Larry's Diner_

After a quick trip back to Metropolis for a change of clothes, Kara and Buffy sat in the diner drinking coffee as Buffy explained what had happened.

"So…vampires?" Kara asked. Buffy nodded. "And you're supposed to kill them?"

"I'm trying to retire," Buffy said dryly. "But the annoying suck heads won't leave me alone."

"Can you retire from destiny?" Kara asked. Buffy glared at her, then sighed.

"Haven't you ever wanted to stop?" She asked. "Just be normal, no more crazy bad guys trying to kill you?"

"I've…considered to it," Kara said slowly.

"Now extend that to every demonic force on the planet," Buffy said dejectedly. "And you're the only one. No Superman or Wonder Woman or Batman to back you up. No Titans, no JLA, no Outsiders. Just me."

"That sucks," Kara admitted.

"I had to send my boyfriend to hell because he was going to destroy the world," Buffy said sadly, close to tears. "I've given everything I can. Why do I have to give more? Why can't I just rest?" Kara felt a cold anger boiling in her stomach. This poor girl needed far more help than she could give. She needed guidance.

She needed Diana.

tbc

Reviews. I NEED them! XD  



	2. Training

Greetings and salutations. Well, a little more Super action for people to chew on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I think i replied to you all. Keep 'em coming.

I own nothing. NOTHING!

_ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_One week later_

"Buffy, you home?" Supergirl called, entering through Buffy's open window, as she had once a night every night since meeting the Slayer.

"Just exiting the shower, Kara," Buffy called ahead as she entered the tiny bedroom of her equally tiny apartment. It was small, cramped and smelly, but it was…okay, it wasn't _home_, but it was the best she had right now. "Give me a second to get changed."

"Okay, just hurry up," Kara said, sitting down on the nearly-in-pieces- lounge

Buffy had picked up somewhere. "We're meeting someone."

"It's not Boomer again, is it?" Buffy asked, referring to Owen Harkness, the current Captain Boomerang and member of the Outsiders. "I mean, he's cool and all but…"

"Nah, Nightwing has him on some mission in the ass hole of the world," Kara said flippantly.

"Kara Zor-El, watch your mouth!" Buffy teased as she entered the 'lounge room' with a towel wrapped around her hair, dressed in slacks, a black shirt and a black jacket that was a little too big for her. On the back was the golden 'S' that decorated the back of all the members of that branch of the hero community. Kara had told her it had belonged to Connor, or Kon-El. Superboy, who had given his life to save the world during the Crisis over a year ago. Buffy always felt uncomfortable wearing it. She was no hero, definitely not on that level. Kara insisted, for some reason. So Buffy did it, if only to keep her friend happy. "People might start to think you aren't actually perfect."

"God forbid," Kara said, rolling her eyes. Buffy giggled, playing idly with the bottom of the jacket.

"So, who we meeting today? Gonna introduce me to some super hunks?"

"Nope, sorry," Kara said, leading Buffy to the window. "We're going to be going a little further out than normal today."

"How far out? I have work tomorrow."

"Faster than a speeding bullet, remember?" It was Kara's turn to take on a teasing tone. "And New York."

"WHAT?"

"There's someone I think you need to meet."

"Kara, this isn't some 'get Buffy back up to Slaying' is it?" Buffy asked. "I'm retiring, remember? There's another girl out there. She can handle it."

"That's the kind of bullshit that got you into this mess," Kara said with a glare. "Some guys back in England thought a lone teenager could handle it. Look where it got you?" Buffy dropped her head.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just…" Buffy began. Kara cupped her chin, lifting her head gently.

"That's why we're going to NY. You need to get you're confidence back up girl," Kara said.

"You're right," Buffy said with a small smile. "On all counts. So, who are we meeting?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_New York  
The apartment of Dianna Prince, aka…_

"You brought me to meet WONDER WOMAN?"

"Was the lasso a give away?" Kara asked as Diana met them on the balcony.

"Kara, have you been behaving yourself?" Diana asked. Kara gave a bow with a small, cheeky grin.

"Of course, oh princess," she said. Buffy smacked her on the back of the head.

"Ow, no fair!" Buffy whined, shaking her hand. "Kryptonian invincibility! I call foul!"

"Hey, you're the one that hit me," Kara said. "You should know better."

"Grr…" Buffy said in mock anger. "All this Slayer strength and she can't feel it when I cuff her round the back of the head for being a smart ass. No fair."

"If you girls are quite finished?" Diana asked with some amusement. There was something here Kara wasn't telling her.

"Sorry, Diana," Kara said. She didn't look it.

"Yeah, sorry…um, so I just call you Wonder Woman, or Ms Woman?" Buffy asked. "Or Double W…"

"Diana will do," Wonder Woman said. "And you must be this 'Buffy' Kara's been so worried about."

"Yup that's…wait, worried?" Buffy asked, looking at Kara. "Really?"

"Maybe…a little," Kara said, embarrassed.

"That's so sweet," Buffy teased before turning back to Diana. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to hurt?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later_

"Oof!" Buffy said as she hit the wall. Again. "I was right. This hurts."

"I'm impressed," Diana said.

"Why, did I get a couple of bounces in on that one?" Buffy asked, rubbing her back.

"She means you're staying standing," Kara said. "Well, for the most part. Not a lot of people who can say that."

"I'd rather say my butt prints weren't decorating Wonder Woman's gym," Buffy muttered.

"Ah, you're just out of practice," Kara said. Buffy stuck her tongue out.

"I agree with Kara," Diana said. "Is there anything really holding you to LA?"

"Well…not really," Buffy said. "Aside from not having the money to go further."

"Well, Kara can help with that, you can move here," Diana said. "I may not always be around, but at least you'll have the facilities to properly rtain."

"But…"

"I understand trying to leave that life behind," Diana said. "But as the Slayer you will need to be able to defend yourself if the need arises, and as a warrior you should always be at your best."

"I don't wanna be a warrior," Buffy complained. Diana sighed.

"Want and have don't always come into it, Buffy," Kara said sadly. "Believe me, I know."

"I…guess…" Buffy said. "Alright, you win," Diana smiled.

"Very well. We'll start moving you tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two months later  
Diana's apartment building_

Buffy climbed out of the pool slowly, her body still aching. She finally understood why Wonder Woman was considered so highly among the rest of the world. She was good.

A little too good, Buffy though as she caught sight of her latest bruise. Buffy was surprised she could even get up some mornings. But, for some reason, it was exhilarating to go up against someone that much better than her.

Alright, she'd admit it. Diana and Kara were right. She needed to get back into the game. And it was worth it. Her time spent in LA had been her trying to find herself, no realising all she'd really done when she ran away was leave who she really was behind.

"Have a good swim?" Buffy smiled. And then there was her Guardian Kryptonian.

"Hi, Kara. I did actually. You could join me ya know?"

"Nah, I'm content in watching," Kara said.

"Ya know, that could be considered stalker behaviour."

"Would you blame me?" Kara teased. Buffy stuck her tongue out.

"Go stalk Boomer. We all know you want him.

"EW!" Kara complained. "Please. He's like a creepy older brother."

"Ha! Even you say he's creepy."

"Bite me, Slayer."

"No thanks, I like having all my teeth," Buffy smiled as the entered Diana's apartment. Then Buffy stopped.

Standing in the middle of the lounge room were the other two members of what was commonly referred to as 'the Big Three'.

"What are you two doing here?" Kara asked, glaring at her cousin. Superman looked back.

"We came to see Diana," Kal-El said innocently. "Is she around?"

"On a mission for the metahuman whatever," Buffy said. "'Scuse me, I need to get changed."

"So…" Kal said. Kara continued to glare at him. "What?"

"What's so important you couldn't just call, hm?" Kara said.

"That's no concern of yours," Batman said. Kara glared at him a minute. Then…

"You did a background check, didn't you?" Kara accused. Batman was silent. "You son of a…"

"Kara!" Superman warned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kara demanded quietly.

"Someone has to be thinking," Batman said. "It's a good thing I did. She…"

"Suspected of murder, yeah, I know that," Kara said fuming. "She told me. Everything. She also told me she didn't do it, and if you were half the detective you think you are…"

"Kara!"

"…You'd know that!" She finished, ignoring Superman's objection.

"Is that so?" Batman asked.

"So what now?" They all turned to the door to Buffy's room. "You going to make me go back to Sunnydale? Face up to the 'crimes' you think I 'committed'?" Batman was silent. "You really think they could hold me if they caught me?" Batman looked at her silently. Buffy glared back, unflinching.

"I walked into that library to find my friends injured and unconscious and Kendra dead," Buffy said, her voice cracking. "And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it."

"And where were you?" Batman asked. Kara felt like knocking him out of the apartment.

"Walking straight into a trap," Buffy said. "Not all of us have the option of travelling around the world and training for years to do the job they're supposed to, _Bruce Wayne_," Kara and Superman gasped in shock. Batman stiffened. "I'll admit it, I only took figured it out recently. I heard Diana talking to you on the phone. I was trying to figure out why Wonder Woman or Diana Prince would be talking to Bruce Wayne. Then I thought about some stuff I read years ago. How you'd vanished on overseas trips for years. And when you came back? Batman appears. Coincidence? I don't believe in 'em."

"What were you doing reading up on Bruce Wayne?" Batman asked evenly.

"Dad's into finances. He was thinking of buying into Wayne Industries, had a bunch of papers and old reports, trying to see if it was viable. I was 10 years old with nothing to do, didn't understand any of it," she tapped the side of her head. "Slayer brain. Photographic memory, but it mostly stores the stuff it won't need away. When more information is presented, it automatically puts two and two together and comes up with the answer," she smiled warmly, though it didn't reach her eyes. "So, you gonna actually investigate the case before you send me back now?"

"I think you've met you're match," Kara said. Hot damn, Buffy, she thought. Nice one.

"I think Kara's right," Superman was stunned. Batman grunted before turning around and walking out to the balcony to the waiting Batjet. He stopped at the door.

"All charges were dropped due to the lack of evidence. The principal has been cautioned for giving false evidence. You can return anytime," without another word, he entered his jet and took to the air. Superman looked at the girls, shaking his head.

"Take care of her, Kara," he said, taking to the air. The girls looked at each other a moment.

"Ice cream?"

"Ice cream."


	3. End of Training

Greetings and Salutations. Time for some more Slayer/Krytonian goodness. you really need to feel sorry for Diana sometimes. XD

I own nothing. NOTHING/Schultz

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
One month later_

Buffy looked on in shock as Diana fell to the ground after her sweep. "Did I…?"

"Holy crap!" Kara gasped.

"Well done," Diane said, climbing to her feet.

"I don't believe I just did that," Buffy said in shock. Diane gave her a warm smile as she walked over to one of the weapons cupboards.

"You're ready," Diane said, pulling out a box. "Mentally, physically…and, perhaps, emotionally."

"I'm…not so sure on the last one," Buffy said slowly.

"You totally are," Kara said, standing beside her. "Hell, I'll even come with if you like."

"Really?" Buffy asked.

"And you won't be under prepared," Diane said, giving her the box. "Br…Batman had this readied for you."

"She knows who he is," Kara said.

"Oh, I know. Superman told me."

"Who Clark?" Buffy said. Kara nearly fell over. "Once I had Batman, Supes wasn't so hard. Tell your cuz he's cuter in the tights."

"I'll pass it on," Kara said in amusement. Diane chuckled as Buffy opened the box.

"Wow, spandex," Buffy said hesitantly.

"From the Bat, not likely," Kara said, looking at it with her x-ray vision. "I thought so. Kevlar lining."

"So…vamp proof?" Buffy asked, picking up the belt from inside the box. "And the infamous utility belt," she appraised some of the gadgets evenly. "Collapsible silver stakes, acid etched with crosses. Pellets?"

"Gas pellets," Diana guessed. Kara examined it with her super vision.

"Water…?" She muttered. Buffy's eyes widened.

"Holy Water mist," she said. "Nice idea," she looked into the box again. "Oh wow…"

Within was a short katana. Buffy put the belt down, picking the sword up and pulling it out of it's sheathe. The blade had two shapes etched into it, a dragon in green and a phoenix in red. Kara gave a low whistle.

"Nice," she whispered. Buffy smiled.

"Yeah," she said, replacing the sword. "Considering he doesn't like me… Think he's trying to buy me off?"

"Nah," Kara said. "He'd just buy you a building."

"Did you get your licence?" Diana asked.

"Yup," Buffy said proudly. "Passed today. Officially on the road am I. And so glad I passed drivers ed at school."

"Good," Diana said with a nod. "Your bikes waiting outside," Buffy's jaw dropped. "You didn't think I was going to let Bruce have all the fun spoiling you now, did you?"

"Diana, I can't," Buffy said slowly. "I mean, you've done so much for me already, I can't let you…"

"Consider it an additional investment on my part," Diana said. "Now, if you don't hurry, you'll never get to Sunnydale."

"Yeah, can't wait," Buffy said dryly. "Bring on the apocalypse."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Kara said. "We can handle it."

"Kara…" Buffy said slowly. This was so much harder than she thought it would be. "Can we talk?"

"Why do I not like the sound of this," Kara said as they walked onto the balcony.

"Kara," Buffy began. "You have helped me so much. You mean a heck of a lot to me. That's why…what I'm about to say is the hardest thing I've had to say in a long time."

"Now I know I don't like this."

"I don't think you should come with me," Buffy said quickly.

"I knew this was going to happen," Kara said, grabbing Buffy's hands. "Listen up, Summers. There is no way in hell I'm letting you go there by yourself."

"But Kara…"

"No buts," Kara's hands move to Buffy's head. "Listen to me. I promised you wouldn't have to do this on your own anymore. And I'm keeping that promise."

"Kara…" Buffy began as their faces edged closer…

"Ready to go?" Diana asked. Kara sent several nasty thoughts her way.

"Yeah," Buffy said, pulling away. "Totally. Just let me grab my things and we'll get out of here."

"I'll just…wait down stairs," Kara said.

"Um…okay," Buffy said. She was now more certain than ever Kara shouldn't be going. And immensely confused over the almost kiss.

"Hey, Buffy. Maybe you should try the new costume on," Buffy nodded.

"Okay."

"And don't forget the jacket."

"Kara…"

"Buffy…" Kara teased as the Slayer headed back inside. Kara leant against the balcony rail, looking at Diane seriously. "I think…I'm in serious trouble."

"Well, it's about time you realised it," Diane said. "Clarke and Bruce asked me about it after their…visit."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Well, I did get a call from Captain Boomerang about it…" Kara gave a groan, putting her hands in her face.

"She can't know," Kara said, looking at Diana seriously. "She's got enough on her plate."

"Kara, do you really think…"

"She can't know, Diana," Kara repeated, her voice like steel.

"Very well," Diana conceded. "But you can't keep it from her forever."

"Wanna bet?" Kara said, diving off the balcony. "Tell her I'll meet her downstairs," Diana watched, shaking her head. That girl…

"Hey Diana…where's Kara?" Buffy asked. Diana pointed down.

"She said she will meet you downstairs."

"Oh, okay," Buffy said, taking a breathe. "Dana, I…I really don't want her to come with. I'm worried. Sunnydale's full of magic and Kara's…"

"Weak against magic. I'm aware of that, Buffy. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Convince her to stay away from Sunnydale. Tie her up in the Lasso. Something!"

"You know you could make her stay," Diana suggested, following a suspicion.

She realised then that the girls were _far_ too predictable.

"I can't do it like that!" Buffy said. "Kara…she's done so much for me. I can't just say I don't need her anymore," Diana gave a long sigh. Hera, give me strength, she thought dryly. "I…"

"You love her," Diana accused shortly, hoping Kara was listening. Probably not.

"I…maybe," Buffy whispered slowly. "But I shouldn't. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm _me_!" Buffy said desperately, as if trying to get her to understand. "Because everyone I care about gets hurt! Because I need to be this champion and anyone close to me is in the line of fire. It's better if she doesn't get in that position."

"Does it have to be you?" Diana asked. Buffy's shoulder's sagged.

"It's always me," she said, heading for the door. Diana watched her go before heading for the phone. Perhaps it was time to have a talk to these…Watchers.


	4. Return Pt1

Well, here we go again. As much as I know I need to move onto my major stories, I'm in a bit of a bind. this one, on the other hands, likes me. So, it get written. I still don't own anything, BTW.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The road to Sunnydale_  
Kara Zor-El was totally in love with Buffy Summers. The Kryptonian had suspected she'd fallen for the petite Slayer for a while. But riding on the back of Buffy's bike, pretty much pressed against her since holding on to Buffy had seemed a little safer than the flimsy seeming handles at the back of the bike, she had been hit rather full force with the fact.

"Why couldn't I fly again?" Kara asked through the speakers set in their helmets.

"Because I'm trying for low profile and having Supergirl flying behind me would draw attention, remember?" Buffy reminded her.

"Right," Kara mumbled. How did she get into these messes?

"Anyone would think you were uncomfortable," Buffy teased.

"No," _It's the exact opposite problem._ "I'm just use to being the one driving."

"Not my fault you didn't get your license."

"License, schmisence, I can fly."

"What no 'Kara Kent'?"

"Tried secret identity. It…didn't work out," Kara said.

"Don't tell me," Buffy said with a small amount of amusement. "High school…"

"Sucks ass," Kara finished. Buffy chuckled as they approached a sign. Buffy slowed as they got closer.

_Welcome to Sunnydale._

"I can't do this," Buffy whispered. "I can't do this, it's too soon, it's…"

"Buffy," Kara said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"It's too soon, Kara," Buffy whispered again. "It still hurts."

"I know," Kara whispered. "I'm here, Buffy."

"But it'll get you too," Buffy said. "The curse. Everyone I care about…they get hurt. With all the magic around here…"

"I'll be careful. You're forgetting I'm Amazon trained."

"But…"

"Buffy," Kara interrupted. "LA's 2 hours the other way. Less the way you drive. We can go back if you want," Buffy took a deep breath.

"No," she said. "I need to go back," she took another breath before revving the bike. "Come on. We need to find somewhere to stay."

"Home isn't an option?" Kara asked as they took off.

"'If you leave this house don't even think about coming back'," Buffy quoted painfully. Kara bit her lip.

"Maybe she was over reacting?"

"Maybe a little," Buffy said dryly.

"Look, what I meant was, maybe she was over reacting in that moment. Maybe she didn't…"

"She meant it," Buffy said. There was some finality in her voice.

"Okay, so hotel. Good thing we have some money, huh?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next day  
Outside Sunnydale High School_  
"Ya know, it seems a lot more intimidating from the inside," Buffy said idly. Kara nodded her agreement from the beside her.

"So, we going in?" Kara asked. Buffy shook her head.

"Snider expelled me," Buffy said. "I go in, he'll have me arrested. We'll have to wait til he leaves."

"So, a whole day?" Kara asked. "How do you know…?"

"They'll be there, Kara," Buffy said, not wanting to add what she was thinking.

_Unless something's happened to them._

"So, there's at least another four hours til sundown," Kara said. "What now?" Buffy took a breathe.

"I guess…I should go see Mom."

"Buffy," Kara began. Buffy shook her head.

"No, Kara," she said. "I…I need to see her. I'm just…so scared that..."

"Want me to sick the Bat on her if she's still mad?" Buffy chuckled quietly as the got on her bike.

"Kara, I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Summers Residence_  
"You sure you want to do this?" Kara asked as Buffy knocked on the door. To be brutally honest, Kara wasn't too interested in sharing Buffy's attention. Not even with her mother.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Besides, looks like she had some fun," she looked at the wooden board covering the window.

"Wonder what happened?" Kara said.

"We'll find out…" Buffy began as the door opened, revealing a curvacious brunette in leather pants and a white t-shirt.

"'Sup?" the girl asked. "Buffy looked at her nervously.

"Um…does Joyce Summers still live here?" Buffy asked. The girl looked at her suspiciously. The back of Buffy's brain seemed to be itching, like there was something familiar about the girl.

"All depends on who wants to…hold on a minute! You're her!"

"Um…if I say yes, are you going to let me in?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"Hang a sec, blondie," the girl said, stepping away from the door with a huge grin. "Yo, Mrs S! Someone to see you!"

"I think she was talking to you," Buffy whispered to Kara.

"Nuh uh, Slayer. That was definitely directed at you."

"How would she know…"

"Might have something to do with the half a gazillion pictures on the wall."

"Damn x-ray vision."

"What's the all the commotion about Fa…" Joyce Summers froze, looking dead in Buffy's eyes in almost disbelief. "B-Buffy?"

"Hey, mom," Buffy whispered, before flinging herself into her mother arms. Joyce wrapped her arms around her, not wanting to let go for an instant in case her daughter disappeared.

"Am I the only one that thinks we should be leaving them to it?" Kara asked, taking a step in. The girl that had answered the door nodded.

"Yeah, Mrs S' been worried about her," she said. "Damn near tried to contact Batman for help," Kara gave a knowing smile.

"Yeah, may not have been a good idea," she said. The girl looked at her inquisitively. "Diane would have been a little…put out."

"Diane?" Joyce asked, finally realising her daughter had brought a guest. Buffy looked back embarrassed.

""Um, yeah, sorry. Mom, this is…"

"Kara Zor-El," the Kryptonian said, holding her hand out. Buffy slapped her forehead.

"Low key," she muttered. "Low-flippin'-key."

"Holy shit, you're Supergirl!" the brunette gasped.

"Faith! Language!" Joyce scolded. Buffy giggled at her.

"Yup, that's her," she said. "Kara's been helping me out a bit."

"Damn, that's…wait, so when she said Diane…you've been hangin' out with Wonder Woman?"

"Buffy?" Joyce asked. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, both Kara and Diane helped me a lot with getting over…everything…"

"Buffy…" Joyce began.

"Can we…not talk about that, mom?" Buffy said. "I just want to move on. And figure out who the new girl is," Buffy looked pointedly at Faith.

"Name's Faith," she stated simply. Buffy raised an eyebrow as the feeling finally gained a name.

"Slayer?" Faith returned the raised eyebrow.

"Yup," Buffy nodded.

"Are you human?"

"Huh?"

"The last one acted kinda robotic," Buffy explained, feeling a pang of sadness. Kendra never had the life she had – friends, family – and now she'd never have the chance. "All with the destiny and rules."

"Psh, hell no," Faith said. "I'm my own Slayer. Though Boomer needs to…"

"Whoa, wait up, hold the phone, press the pause button," Buffy said. Now it was Kara's turn to look intrigued.

"Boomer? Captain Boomerang?" she asked. "What's he got to do with it?"

"Bailed me outta a spot back in Boston," Faith said. "I told him I needed to get to SunnyD, he made it happen. I gotta say, Nightwing's kinda cute. Nice butt. Seriously needs to get laid though. Real uptight."

"Bat's in general," Kara said.

"I blame the big bad Bat," Buffy added.

"Buffy…" Joyce began slowly. Buffy looked at her innocently. "Am I going to have to get used to superheroes dropping by for dinner."

"I only met Boomer, Kara and Diane," Buffy said. "Oh, Batman and Superman too. Not too many."

"I…I need to sit down," Joyce said quietly. Faith was standing there with her jaw hanging open. Kara reached over with a smile and pushed her jaw up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kara said with a grin. "Hey, Buffy, you mind starting the Slaying gig tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Buffy asked, as she lead her mother to the lounge.

"Well," Kara began. "You and you're mom have some catching up to do. And I wanna see how the rookie measures up."

"Who's the rookie?" Faith demanded. Buffy giggled.

"Sure Kara. Have fun. But let Faith handle anything bigger than a bunch of vamps," Buffy said.

"I can handle it," Kara pouted.

"Until a demon horn drives through your heart. Magic…"

"Cuts through me like a sword of Kryptonite, yeah, yeah, blah, blah," Kara muttered.

"Kara Zor-El!" Buffy snapped. Kara looked up at her. "Stop acting invincible. This is Sunnydale, not Metropolis. A good portion of the residents would and could rip your throat out with their teeth. You need to be careful here. Sunnydale has a tendency of eating good people," _especially those in relation with me,_ the Slayer added silently.

Faith looked between the two, taking note of Kara's stance and Buffy's actions before meeting eyes with Mrs S, who rolled her eyes. Looks like neither of them had missed it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Graveyard_  
"I thought Sunnydale was supposed to be vampire central?"

"I think they saw what happened to the last vamps that tried to tackle ya, Supes," Faith said, with an edge of complaint. "Ya coulda saved me some."

"Sorry," Kara mumbled. "Force of habit."

"Ya mean like that tap dancing around B you were practicing tonight?"

"I don't know you're your talking about," Kara protested quickly. "I wasn't dancing around anyone. At all."

"Methinks you doth protest too much," Faith teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ya mean you didn't instantly cave the moment B showed she cared even a little bit?" Faith asked. Who said Kryptonians were invincible?

"Drop it Slayer…" Kara warned with a growl.

"Nope, can't do it," Faith said. "You listen up, Kara. Only sayin' this once. Mrs S did me a solid takin' me in."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"She wants B happy," Faith continued. "If that means she gets with you, she can live with that. An' if that means I gotta brave heat vision and whatever else to make it happen, I'll do it. You readin' me?"

"Lla mean like theticing tonight.ook Faith nothing can…"

"Not buyin' it, kemosabe, try another line," Faith said tapping her foot.

"You're infuriating, you know that?"

"I try, fly girl, I try," Faith said with some pride. Kara ground her teeth together, before blowing out a long sigh. "Ya givin' in, Supes?"

"Not by a long shot, Slayer," Kara said. "Let's just agree to disagree for now. But I'll say this. With my past… it's better if Buffy didn't get involved."

"Then someone better tell her that," Faith said. "'Cause she was goin' googly eyed."

"Now I know you were seeing things," Kara said with a smirk, while a small part of her leapt with hope.

"Nope, she got it bad. Trust me."

"Delusional, much?"

"Got a mirror, blondie?"

Okay, so, a bit mre to go, special guest star coming up next. Quick warning, Xander acts a little harsh in the next bit. See ya.


	5. The Return Pt2

What's this?Another update, within two months of the last one? That's right, ladies, gents and life forms from Gernax V, I'm back!!! And with more Slayer/Kryptonian goodness. Quick Warning to Xander fans, I include a jealous, non-understanding Xander in this chapter, you may want to look away. Everyone else, enjoy! And review!! Most important.

Still don't own it. Sorry.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Next day  
Saturday_  
"I'm not ready for this," Buffy whispered. After the long conversation with her mother the night before, Buffy had felt ready to face the gang over what had happened. More than.

Now all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die.

"I'm so not ready for this," buffy whispered again.

"Hey, you'll be fine," Kara said. "Your mom handled it okay, right?"

"Mom doesn't have an instant distrust for anything that shows higher than human abilities save the Slayer," Buffy said. "They'll think you're a demon pretending to be Supergirl who has me under a spell or something."

"Okay, now you're over reacting," Kara said. Buffy exhaled sharply.

"Willow and Giles, maybe. Oz'll go with Willow, Cordy probably won't care. Xander…" Buffy hesitated. "Xander's the one I'm worried about."

"Hard to convince?"

"I think he's related to Bruce."

"Damn…"

"Exactly," Buffy exhaled sharply. "Let's get this over with before I hyper ventilate."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we still waiting around here for?" Cordelia asked.

"Just a few minutes more, Queen C," Faith said. "It'll be worth it."

"Better be," Cordelia said. "I'm missing a sale right now. 30 off at the mall."

"And we wouldn't want that, right, Cordelia?" Buffy said as she walked through the doors, Kara right behind her. The Kryptonian noticed that the dark haired boy she guessed was Xander, stiffen, his eyes searching behind her. _Jump to conclusions much? _She scowled at herself. Definitely too much time talking to Buffy.

"Do I count as worth it, Cordy?" Buffy said with a tight smile. She too, had noticed Xander's reaction. No points for guessing just who he was looking for.

"Buffy?" Willow whispered. Buffy's tight smile softened at the red head.

"Hey, Wills," the Slayer said softly, stopping at the end of the table where they were all sitting. She looked over at her Watcher, who stood with a shocked. "Hey, Giles. Sorry I'm late. Had some…issues to work out."

"Straightening everything out with Angelus?" Xander said darkly. "And who's this? The latest murderer for you to bring in to the fold?"

"Harris, you need to keep your mouth shut," Faith warned. "Or Blondie there might call her cousin in to shut it for you."

"Faith…" Buffy warned. Not how she wanted this to be brought up.

"I don't need his help," Kara said, looking at Xander. "I can handle Mr Self Righteous all by myself."

"Why is it so hard for you to do low profile, Kara?" Buffy moaned.

"Don't tell me you actually brought a different vampire instead?" Xander continued on his tirade. "Wasn't Angelus…" Xander was stopped as Kara's fist went through the table.

"You," she said darkly. "Need to shut the FUCK up. Before I come over there and make it so you can't talk."

"This was a mistake," Buffy said. She was shaken by Xander's less than happy welcome home. "I shouldn't have come back."

"Maybe you should have come back the night of Acathla instead of running off with Angel," Xander spat. Buffy turned and walked out, tears in her eyes. That was about all Karayounna find B. Have a good chat."alked to the doors. "ave wanted to do that when i Xander. " could stand. She moved faster than the eye could follow, picking Xander easily off the ground by the front of his shirt.

"I told you already," she said. "You need to shut the hell up," Giles was the first to move, crucifix in hand. Kara looked at it with disdain. "Please," she said flatly, setting the cross alight with her heat vision. Giles dropped the now flaming icon in shock. Everyone stared as she turned back to look at Xander. "Still think I'm a vampire?"

"What are you?" He whispered.

"Super strength, heat vision, super speed, you do the math, smart guy," she said. There was silence for five minutes. Faith ended up answering.

"That's Kara Zor-El that's holding you up like a sack of shit, X," The Slayer said. Xander's eyes went wide in realisation. "You just called Supergirl a frickin' vampire. An' her an' B? They're tight. So ya might wanna ease back. Well, ya might have wanted to do that when I told you to. But hey, what do I know, right? I'm just the muscle," she got up out of her chair and walked to the doors. "I'm gonna find B. Have a good chat."

"Now," Kara said dangerously as the Slayer left. "Let's get one thing straight. Angel? Not in the picture. She sent him to hell. Soul and all."

"What?" Willow breathed.

"You believe her?" Xander said. Kara looked around.

"World's still here," she said. "Angel's not. I'd say there's evidence supporting that. Oh and she didn't need your little 'Willow said to kick his ass' schtcik. Portal was already open," Xander dropped his head guiltily while Willow stared in shock. "Now, I get why you said it. Buffy gets why you said it. But that's over and done. She's spent the better part of three months getting over that. You little snitchfest just dredged it all up. So, tell me, why you aren't a smudge on the landscape?" a gust of wind blew through the doors as a strong hand clamped down on Kara's arm.

"That's enough, Kara. Let him go."

"Good God…" Giles breathed. Everyone was mute. Even the usually laconic Oz had his mouth hanging open at the sight of Superman standing over his cousin.

"I can handle this, Kal," she said.

"Not like this, Kara," Superman said, his strong voice soft. "He's learnt his lesson. Let him go," Kara glared at Xander for a moment before dropping him, turning around and walking out. Superman shook his head before helping Xander to his feet. "You alright there, son?" He asked.

"Uh…" Xander muttered intelligently.

"Here, take a seat," Superman said, helping the shocked teen to the table.

"Thanks," Xander said, trying not to look at Willow, or the disappointment in her eyes. Superman said nothing, looking at them all.

"You know, Buffy and I haven't talked a lot," the man of Steel begun. "But I've had enough of a conversation to know that her biggest worry about coming back to Sunnydale were you. How you'd react to her return."

"But we didn't…" Willow began.

"…Do anything while the lad was tearing her down, I know," he interjected. Willow dropped her head in shame.

"Y-you have to understand," Giles began. "We were unaware of where Angelus. Given what has happened it is perfectly understandable that we doubt her words."

"Was that what it was, Mr Giles?" Superman said. "Understandable doubts? Or your own hatred for Angelus colouring whether or not you could trust her?" Giles stood there dumbly, his mind thinking over Superman's words. The Man of Steel opened his mouth to say something before cocking his head to one side. "You'll have to excuse me. I have an emergency to attend to. But I would like to offer one suggestion? Listen to what Buffy has to say. You'll find she has the answers to all your questions."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Outside  
Not long after Faith left the Library_  
"B?" Faith called out and she barralled through the outer doors of the school, looking around. At the steps, Buffy was getting her helmet ready, obviously waiting for Kara. "Yo, B, you five by five?"

"What?" Buffy snapped. Faith didn't take it too personally. She could tell by the trails of tears on the Slayer's cheeks she was in a bad way.

"You cool?" Faith translated. Buffy shook her head.

"Fine. Just wish Kara... wait where is she?" Buffy asked, looking behind Faith. The blonde Slayer had thoughtthe Kryptonian was right behind her, not Faith..._Oh God_. "Tell me you didn't leave her in there?"

"Alright, I won't tell you I left her in there," Faith said.

"Oh God," Buffy breathed beginning to move back inside. "She's gonna kill him."

"I doubt she'll go that far," Faith said, grabbing Buffy by the arm.

"She will," Buffy said, trying to shake her off.

"Why do you...?" Faith's eyes went wide, but her realization was cut off by a large blue and red shape. Buffy stopped and sagged against Faith a moment.

"Kal, you're timing is unbelievable," Buffy whispered.

"You knew?" Faith said. Buffy's head whipped around. "You know she..."

"Keep it down!" Buffy hissed. "Super hearing remember?"

"Dammit, B are you nuts?" Faith ranted quietly. She wanted answers and she wasn't going to get them if Kara heard. "You know and you're playing best friends? Why?"

"I can't," Buffy whispered, closing her eyes. "I can't let her know, it's too dangerous. If anyone knew, Kara would become a target for anyone trying to get to the Slayer. I have to keep it to myself..." She stopped, heading to the bike just as a steamed Kara blew through the doors, almost knocking Faith over. The younger Slayer looked at her in shock. How the hell had she known Kara was coming?

"Kal ruin your fun?" Buffy asked. The tears were stopped, the regret filled eyes were hidden under a cheeky smirk and devil may care stance.

"I wasn't going to hurt him...much," Kara said petulantly. Buffy laughed at her as th Girl of Steel slipped her helmet on.

"Yeah, sure," Buffy said as she climbed on the bike. As Kara climbed on behind her, Buffy's mask dropped, she shot a desperate, silent plea at Faith before donning her helmet-and her mask-once more.

Faith watched as they drove away, shaking her head. "Those two are gonna be the death of me," she muttered.

"I know the feeling," a strong voice said behind her. Faith turned and came face-to-face with the Man of Steel.

"Holy shit!" Faith gasped. Superman smiled at her. The Man of Steel gave her a small smile.

"Take care of them," he said before streaking ito the sky. Faith watched him fly off in shock.

"Wow..."


	6. Interlude

Quick little interlude. Still don't own anything._  
_

_Gotham City  
That night_  
"Do you still think Buffy can be trusted?" Batman asked. Superman let out a sharp breathe, scanning the skyline.

"I don't think she's meaning to hurt Kara," the Man of Steel said. "From what I heard."

"And you don't think Kara did?"

"She trusts Buffy more than I do," Clark said, closing his eyes a moment. "She won't eavesdrop on her. No, she definitely doesn't know."

"And you aren't going to tell her," Batman said pointedly.

"I can't," Superman said after a while. "Kara needs to find out for herself. Maybe she'll finally wake up and own up to her own feelings," Batman gave a grunt.

"I still don't like her," he said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about Kara," Superman said with a small smile.

"Good thing you know better," Batman said, swinging off into the night. The Man of Steel gave a small chuckle.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Good thing I do," he took off into the night sky shaking his head at the other man's stubborn streak and wondering where the hell Diana was.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_London, England  
Next day_  
Quentin Travers looked over the papers on his desk, satisfied. The return of Summers as reported by Rupert Giles had thrown him for a loop, admittedly, but his plans for Faith had not changed. All he had to do is remove Summers and with her 18th birthday coming up, that would be as easy as the Cruciamentum.

"Sarah, come in, please, I have some paperwork for you to file," he said into the interdcom. It cwouldn't long to orgnize. Soon he'd have a Slayer completely happy to do whatever he asked.

The picked up the paperwork as the door opened. His secretary was not the one to enter, hwever. In the stead of the average height blonde stoood a tall, buxom balck haired lady with the grace of a panther, dressed in modest business suit. "Where's Sarah?" He asked somewhat shcked by this new arrival.

"She needed to take some time off," the woman said, looking down at him. "I'm filling in for her. My name's Diana Prince."

_That night  
Diana's apartment  
London _  
Diana looked over the documents she had photocopied and snuck out of the Coucnil's building. An order for a tes called the Cruciamentum, threats to one Rupert Giles on what would happen to Buffy if he didn't give her the test, plans to move Faith out of the Sunnydale groups influence...

"Quentin Travers is far more devious than I would have given him credit for," she said, slipping a small cell phone out of her pocket and dialing a number.

_'Where are you?'_ Diana bit back a chuckle at Bruce's rather brash greeting. As usual for him, she thought quietly.

"Doing some checking into the council of Watchers. And not enjoying what I'm finding. Can you send Kal to Londond. I have something the two of you should see."


	7. Schemes

Ya, more fic!

I've actually had this sitting around for a while and well.... I just never got around to uploading. Sorry! You know how it is, you think you need more, then suddenly there's an extra ten or so pages. ARGH! But anyway, here's the latest. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: *checking* Nope, still don't own it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two weeks before Buffy's birthday_  
Kara watched suspiciously as the man in the suit walked past her as he exited the Library, her eye turning into dangerous slits. Just from his walk she could tell he was arrogant, but there was something else that rubbed her the wrong way. Something about him she really didn't like.

Of course, that could have been Diana walking behind him, shooting her warning glances.

Yup, something screwy here. And Kara didn't like it.

She walked into the Library watching as Giles walked into his office, carrying a small wooden box. A quick x-ray peek showed the held several vials of an unknown liquid, a syringe and a small crystal. Now she really didn't like this.

"What's in the box, Giles?" She asked innocently. The Watcher turned with a start, dropping the box. A quick burst of super-speed and Kara handed the box to him without it even touching the floor.

"Thank you, Kara," the Watcher said nervously as he took the box and locked it in his desk. Kara's suspicions were piqued, more so than previously.

"Well?" She asked. Giles turned.

"Well what?"

"What's in the box?"She asked again. Giles's heart rate jumped. "Whoa, Giles, you better calm down. Your hearts going so fast you'll burst a blood vessel or something."

"Um yes, quite," he said, moving back into his office and taking a seat. "It's, uh, it's nothing. Just something I, uh, need for my Watcher duties."

"Oh, okay," Kara said. "Well, if it's to help Buffy..." Giles went pale. Oh yeah, something was up. "...I'll leave you to it then," Kara finished, walking out. As she left the Library, she slipped her hand into her pocket rubbing the vial she had palmed at super speed. Giles would no doubt figure out what happened but by then, Kara would have her answers. First stop...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Batcave  
Two hours later_  
"Where did you say you got this again?" Robin asked. Batman, oddly enough was absent, leaving Tim Drake, his young sidekick, to cover things in Gotham. Including visits from Supergirl.

"The mentor of a meta friend of mine," Kara said, not knowing how much Batman had told his Boy Wonder.

"Well, I'd suggest getting a new mentor, because this guy's now on my 'do not trust' list," Robin said.

"That bad?" Kara asked, leaning over his shoulder. Robin cursed the fact they wore tights but managed to keep his cool, silently thanking Bruce for all his training.

"It's a muscle relaxant," Robin said, pressing buttons on the Batcave's massive computer. "Designed to resist enhanced healing factors. Whatever this is for..."

"...It can't be good," Kara said darkly. Giles was in a lot of trouble once Kara figured this out. "Thanks, Tim. I owe you one," she said, kissing him lightly on the top of the head.

"Anytime Kara," Robin said. "And if you see Bruce, tell him Joker broke out again," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Ya know, I know a nice planet in the Relgar system with a solid rock prison if you want to use it for him," she said as she zoomed off. Robin gave a chuckle. Maybe Bruce should take that under Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; mso-fareast-language:AR-SA;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- consideration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Metropolis  
Minutes later_  
"Sorry Kara, I haven't seen Clark in a couple of days," Lois said. "Some emergency, he didn't tell me the details."

"Did he at least tell you when he'd be back?" Kara asked. Lois looked over at her.

"Is something the matter?" Kara pursed her lips.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kara said. "Just that someone a friend trusts has something that could take her powers away and I don't know why."

"This wouldn't that same girl that Clark's been talking about that has you head over heels, would it?" Lois asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kara said quickly.

"Uh huh," Lois said. "Well, I can't help you find Clark, but I have half of America's heroes on speed dial. Want me to see what I can do?" Kara considered it.

"Maybe later," she said. "I'm probably just over reacting," having back up wasn't that bad an idea though...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale  
That night_  
Diana wasn't too surprised when, as she attempted to unlock her hotel room door, she was picked up with no small amount of speed and lifted far above Sunnydale. She'd actually expected it to happen sooner.

"Kara," she said simply. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"If you knew Giles and the Council were going to try something why the hell didn't you tell me?" Diana raised an eyebrow. So much for keeping Kara in the dark.

"How did you find out?" Diana asked. Kara held up the vial of liquid she'd been carrying around all day. "Where...?"

"Giles can be very clumsy. Especially when he gets unexpected visitors whilst planning to betray Buffy," Kara said pointedly. "A muscle relaxant. Designed for Slayers, unless I miss my guess. I've already run it by Robin. By the way, Batman, if you're listening in, Joker's gotten out again," a look of shock was apparent on Diana's face. If Kara had gone to that length to help Buffy... "I presume Kal's involved too?"

"Kara..." Diana began. Kara silenced her with a glare.

"Were any of you even thinking of telling us what was going on?" Kara asked angrily.

"No," Diana admitted. "We didn't think it would be worth it for the children to lose all of their faith in Rupert. We had planned on handling it ourselves. Does Rupert know...?"

"By now, probably," Kara said. "I was planning on handing it to him after I got some answers. Any beatings to follow depend on what you tell me," Diana gave a short sigh.

"It's not his fault, Kara," she began. "Quentin Travers was planning on implementing this test no matter what Rupert said. Rupert's hopes are that he can lessen any damage if he's the one running it. As little control as Quentin is willing to give him."

"And this test is...?" Kara asked.

"The temporary removal of Buffy's powers," Diana said. "Then, on her 18th birthday, she will be sent against a Master level vampire. If she succeeds, she will be seen as 'worthy' in the eyes of the council," Diana's gaze drilled into Kara. "Travers plans on making sure Buffy doesn't survive."

"You don't seriously expect me to let this go ahead, do you?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"This is why we weren't going to tell you until after the fact," Diana said. "Quentin has plans, not just for Buffy's death, but using Faith as his personal assassin."

"So why are we even going through with this ridiculous test?" Kara demanded.

"The only way to prove Travers is scum is to allow the test to go through," Diana said. "If we don't then he will never leave the girls alone," Kara ground her teeth together, a very unnerving sound.

"You do know I was ready to try and talk anyone I knew into coming to back me up?" Kara said slowly. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about this? All because you wanted to get Travers in a bind without upsetting anyone?"

"Kara..." Diana began.

"Does he know about me?" Kara asked. Diana shook her head. "Good. Go on with your plans, Diana. Your little schemes behind everyone's backs. I have my own," before Diana could say anything, she was standing back in front of her hotel room door and Kara was long gone.

And Diana knew, there and then, that Kara was going to do something very, very stupid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An hour later  
Kara and Buffy's hotel room_  
"Damn..." Faith whispered.

"I didn't know who else to go to," Kara admitted. "If I called in any of the heroes I know, Travers could get suspicious. I should leave it to the Trio, but..."

"You're worried they'll move too late, right?" Faith asked. Kara nodded quietly. "Damn, K, this is some seriously heavy shit. Not sure what you want me to do..."

"Keep her safe," Kara said. "Just til the test. If I'm right, the injections will be begin soon. They may even have begun. When the test begins, I'll take it from there. If you can keep everyone occupied, that will help to."

"Everyone? Wait, you mean...?" Faith began. Kara nodded and the dark haired Slayer exhaled sharply. "Shit, K. How the hell am I supposed to do that? I mean, if Bats's as good as they say he is..."

"He is," Kara said. "And he'll know you're up to something, I'm almost positive of it. In fact, he's probably already bugged this room," Faith's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"But," Kara added. "He won't step in unless we're getting in the way. As long as we steer clear of those three, we'll be fine."

"So it's just keep B safe, keep them all occupied on the night and let you deal with things from there?" Faith asked. Kara nodded in confirmation. "And just what are you going to do?"

"Something I'm hoping the council won't expect," the Kryptonian said slowly. "I just hope it works."


End file.
